Midnight’s Lunar Eclipse
by AWolf'sLegacy
Summary: Every century theres a new king in the realm of Kaze No Tsuki. Striking at midnight during a lunar eclipse he must find the purest,honest,beautiful, mate on the realm called what would happen to our pure,fragile,beautiful Amu once she meets...
1. A Legends Love Story

_**Midnight's Lunar Eclipse**_

_**S.U.M.M.A.R.Y**_

_**Every century theres a new king in the realm of Kaze No Tsuki. Striking at midnight during a lunar eclipse he must find the purest,honest,beautiful,untouched mate on the realm called what would happen to our pure,fragile,beautiful Amu when she meets the one she is destined with?**_

_**Chapter 1: A Legends Love Story**_

MAMAAAA!!!!! Screamed a 5 year old Amu who layed back sitting against the headboard of her bed.

What is it Amu? Said Amu's Mom, Midori who walked in the room with her 6 month preganacy stomach popping out.

I want you to tell me the legend about the magical king who fell in love with the human girl. Said Amu exited hopping in her bed.

Honey,I tell you that story everynight , I know you have It memorized more than me. Said Midori patting Amu at the top of her head.

I know but I can't fall asleep without you telling me.

Alright,alright I'll start only if you fall tomarrow is your first day of school okay? Midori said while sitting in the bed with Amu leaning her back on the headboard.

Okay,Okay!!!

Midori started to say the story:

"_**The legend was called Midnight Strike. It was about a 17-year-old prince called Tsukiyomi Daiki who was distant,cold,always keeping to himself never bonding with never wanted the life of a magical prince. Well he liked the magic he loved it ,but never liking how his father always kept him inside the castle locked away. Wanting to be free ,go to other realms ,explore, be adventurous, express his true feelings. Daiki decided to go to another realm even so his father has told him that there will be consiquences in the Daiki cast a spell to himself far off from his he cast the spell he fell unconscious. When he woke up he was startled he looked around he was in some kind of room it felt he was about to get up he saw someone walk through the door a beautiful young girl her name was known as fell in love with her at both got along real well she let him stay at her apartment since noone lived with got to learn things from the earth Aimi already knowing he is not from the they got closer and closer and at a strike of midnight during a lunar eclipse they confessed to each forgot about his realm and lived with her and married her and lived happily ever after."**_

After Midori finished her story she saw her daughter peacefully chuckled and put the covers over her.

Good Night Amu sweet dreams. She went out the door and went to join her husband Tsumugu.

What were you doing? asked Amu's dad Tsumugu while pulling the covers off the bed.

OOO I was telling Amu about the story that my mother always told me, Midnight''s Lunar Eclipse.

Wow Amu's just like her mother always falling for romance said chuckling already in bed hugging his wife.

Shut up Ok. Anyways I just told her the short version alright.I was too said while yawning.

Have you ever told her the real version?

Nope,I've been too tired. Since your kid here keeps on asking me for food.

Jajajaja well lets get some sleep. Tomarrow is a big day for us and Amu.

Good Night.

Night.

They both fell asleep dreaming of there peaceful life they have,not knowing what is destined for there oldest daughter Amu.

_**Hey fans of Shugo Chara and most of all Amuto this is my first fanfic story but next chapter is going to be longer I need at least 10 reviews to give you the next For reading.**_

_**I know some of the fans got confused when amus parents said its gonna be a great tomarrow meaning that it is her first day of school.**_

_**Next Chapter is suprising!**_

_**Adieu!**_


	2. 10 Years Later

_**Midnight's Lunar Eclipse**_

_**S.U.M.M.A.R.Y**_

_**Every century theres a new king in the realm of Kaze No Tsuki. Striking at midnight during a lunar eclipse he must find the purest, honest, beautiful, untouched mate on the realm called earth what would happen to our pure, fragile, beautiful Amu when she meets the one she is destined with?**_

_**Chapter 2: 10 Years Later**_

_**10 Years later**_

A new peaceful spring day begins. The sun shining . The wind blowing through the trees. The great smell of nature . Cherry Blossoms petal moving duel to the wind. Cars and people passing by the small town. Yep, just a peaceful, quiet spring day.

-

-

-

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

A pair of golden eyes opened.

7:45 A.M

No worries.

-

-

-

KYAAAAA I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!

Ok so maybe not so peaceful.

10 minutes later.

Dressed up in her uniform. A 15 year old Amu rushed out her apartment, locked the door and ran out with a bread in her mouth.

Damn I'm gonna be late. I guess I should go through a short cut. Amu thought running as fast as she could passing buildings, people and going through an alley. Seeing already that the school was close by she stopped to catch her breath ,eat her bread slowly and continued walking to class.

Amu was starting her 9th grade school year. She was really popular among her classmates since she has a great body which has round B-Cup breast, being skinny(not too skinny), her curves were in the right place, having pink long beautiful hair, golden eyes, nice pair of legs and having a smile of an angel. Boys loving that. Living alone in her apartment since her mother, father and 10 year old young sister Ami were on oversea buisness trips. Since her mother being a famous magazine editor and a fasion designer and her father being a famous photographer and owning companys around the world they are really well known. Ami being a hyper, cheerful, loving 5th grade student, she always wanted to go on adventures. Seeing new things, she went with then, leaving Amu in a small apartment and sending money monthly.

Amu walked inside her classroom seeing her best friends Yaya and Nadeshiko.

Ohayou mina!

Ohayou Amu–Chan!

Ohayou Amu–Chii!

Hey Amu, are you going to the festival that is being held tomarrow and that is going to show us the lunar eclipse ? Nadeshiko asked exited.

Are you, Amu? Are you, are you, are you? Yaya asked so close to Amus face.

I will if only Yaya stops putting her face so close to mine. Amu said putting her hand on Yayas face and pushing her away.

MEANY!!! Yaya Screamed and left the room.

Where the hell does she think shes going ? Class is about to start. Amu sweatdropped watching Yaya leaving.

You know how Yaya is a baby,drama queen and remember this isn't her classroom. I bet shes going to Tadase to whine about what you did to her. Nadeshiko laughed going to her desk.

Oh yeah, the drama queen of the year. So when is the lunar eclipse thingy?

Tomarrow we are leaving at 10:30 P.M.

Why so late?

Because the lunar eclipse shows at midnight and theres a romantic story behind it all.

Why?

Cause theres a story that's called the Midnight Strike.

Ohhh man yea, I remember that story my mom used to tell me everynight. I love it. So romantic. Amu said with day dreaming eyes.

Ok class settle down. I'm going to call by row. Nikaido–Sensei walked in.

After calling each students name Nikaido–Sensei started his lectured.

Amu started to yawn, put her head on the table and fell asleep.

-

-

-

After Class

Wow ! You got a detention again ? Nadeshiko said laughing out loud.

Yea, this is the 5th one this week. You're the one with the failing grades and I'm the one with the detencions. Good, at least I'm not the only one that goes into trouble here. Amu said getting ready for her detencion.

Hey Amu, do you want us to stay here and wait for you ? Yaya said getting her backpack.

No, I'm good. You guys should go on without me I'm fine so It's cool!

Alright, Ja Ne Amu–Chan!

Bye, Amu – Chii enjoy hell in your detencion and your best friend Nikaido – Sensei! Jajajajajaja!

BITCH!!!

HINAMURI AMU!!!

Men I'm the only one who gets in trouble. Amu sigh and got ready for a 1 hour of detencion.

-

-

-

After Detencion

FINALLY FREEDOM!!! Amu screamed out loud. Running through the double doors and running out. Students and teachers that were left behind looking at her weirdly. Thank god it was friday.

It was getting dark already. Amu hated it when she was alone in the dark and everything was so quiet. So she decided to walk quickly. The only thing Amu wanted to do is go home, take a hot steamy shower, eat and see her favorite anime shows. The sun had set already, so Amu decide to take the shorcut alley she found 2 days ago. As she walked through the alley she couldn't (almost) see anything only a dim light on the right up and here noises like the wind picking up leaves. That scared her the most, so when she was about to take a run for it, she tripped and fell flat on the foor.

OOWW Amu groaned. She opened her eyes and found a blue cat with a mysterious of dark blue eyes in front of her. She sat there and picked up the cat.

Aww your cute and really weird I haven't seen a cat so blue.

As Amu was about to stand up, the cat went toward her neck and bit her.

Ow! What is it today pick-on-amu day? She said groaning. Putting her hand on her neck trying to relieve the pain.

When she stood up and let the cat down on the street. She began to feel dizzy and her eyes were getting blurry. Everything suddenly went black. Amu was lying there in the empty street while a certain blue cat only smiled.

* * *

Hey fans! Hows it been? Well finally I updated trying to get my hands to type the words since im really lazy and my head was blocked.I'm gonna clear somethings up.

#1 Ikuto is going to appear next chapter!(yepppeee)

#2 Ummm im gonna tell the real version of what happen to ikutos great grandfather.(I just did a small short story you know for a 5 year old amu lol)

#3 The uniforms of amu is the same as the anime.

#4 I'm trying to get better at my writing ( Remember this is my first fanfic) OO and if you ppl see that I'm getting better tell me! :D

#5 Ill try to type longer.

Well I'll need this week 5 to 7 reviews!

Thnks for reading and please review!!!!!!:P

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Fans! Iknow its been a while that I havent updated its because of school and everything well im gonna delete the story and rewrite it to make it better.

See ya


End file.
